


Countdown to Arrival

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, TW: Blood, TW: Mentions of Miscarriage, but that is subverted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy swats playfully at Harry's hand. "You're going to have the baby's clothes made out of Kevlar any ways, so don't pretend otherwise. Knowing you, you'd probably get Merlin to weave a tracking device into the fabric too."</p><p>Harry smiles, a wide knowing sort of smile. "Of course. How could you ever expect any less?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown to Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> For my Black Soul Fairy. Who listened to me ramble along the plot threads of my mind. Thanks for being my Whatsapp buddy.

Countdown to Arrival: 3 Days, 2 Hours, 15 Minutes

"No."

"But Eggsy..."

"No. Harry, no." Reaching out to take the swatches out of his hand, Eggsy pulls the man down to sit on the bed next to him. "No."

Harry rolls his eyes, smiling nonetheless. "Have it your way then." He brings his hand to draw Eggsy into a chaste kiss. 

"Ugh. I hate it when you do that." Eggsy grouses, leaning up to bury his fingers in Harry's hair. "Makes me feel like I could agree to everything you ask of me."

Harry pulls away, mischief twinkling in his eyes. "Is it working?"

Eggsy throws his head back, groaning theatrically. Reaching out to grab the swatches, he flips through till he finds what he is looking for. "If our kid is gonna be coming home stylin' it best be this one."

Harry hums thoughtfully. Taking the swatch away, he brings it to the crest of Eggsy's swollen abdomen. "What do you think, baby? Would you like to come home in gunmetal grey or ivory yellow?"

Eggsy swats playfully at Harry's hand. "You're going to have the baby's clothes made out of Kevlar any ways, so don't pretend otherwise. Knowing you, you'd probably get Merlin to weave a tracking device into the fabric too."

Harry smiles, a wide knowing sort of smile. "Of course. How could you ever expect any less?"

 

Countdown to Arrival: 1 hour, 23 minutes

Eggsy has his eyes closed under the dim lights. The shadows under his eyes are even more pronounced like this. Harry has yet to let go of his hand, and he doesn't plan to either.

Merlin comes in, walking as softly as he can. He confers with the doctors, watching Eggsy's restlessness becoming more evident as the contractions wreck havoc through him. "It's really happening then? It almost feels unreal."

Harry huffs a shade of a laugh. "How do you think I feel?" He says, rubbing his thumb over the back of Eggsy's hand. "I don't know if I want this to be all over right now, or if I want to enjoy the experience."

He sees Merlin smile from the corner of his eye. "You should take it as it goes, Harry. It's not everyday you get to be a dad for the first time."

"I suppose you're right." Harry answers quietly. Eggsy stirs for a moment, and they watch as he rises into conciousness and fall back into a fitful rest.

"He'll be fine. Eggsy's a tough one. He'll be all right."

 

Countdown to Arrival: 7 Months, 9 Days, 12 Hours, 3 minutes

Michelle sits by his side, watching Eggsy play with his sister. It's a Sunday, and it is raining outside. The movie  _The Sound of Music_ is on the telly, filling the room with the sound of singing. It's strangely comfortable, and Harry thinks he quite likes this.

"I'm still holding out for a wedding." Michelle says suddenly. Harry looks up from the article he was just reading. "What? You're giving me my first grandkid. I was married to your dad 'fore you came out screamin' bloody blue murder in the delivery room. Can't blame me for worrying."

"Mum!" Eggsy says, scandalized. "We've talked about this, mum. Harry and I don' need nothing like that. We're perfectly fine as we is. We're committed to raising the kid together, ain't we?" His blue eyes shift towards Harry, imploring him to ignore what has just been said.

It is then that an epiphany occurs to Harry - as it so very often does in stories like these.

"I suppose it would be a rather intimate affair." Harry muses out loud, missing the look of varying degrees that dawns on Harry and Michelle's faces. "It would be just us, Merlin and Lancelot. I don't have anyone else I'd like to invite from my end, but I won't be opposed to you inviting anyone you'd like so long as we keep the guest list short. The shop could do our suits, so that's one thing covered. I know the jewellers two doors down. He could help us with the rings."

"Don't say something you don't mean, Harry. You're not that cruel."

The words, spoken so softly but filled with such anger, startles him. He turns to Eggsy then. Michelle stands, patting his knee as she picks up her daughter and leaves the room.

"I mean it, Eggsy. I mean every word of it." Harry says, pulling Eggsy up onto the space next to him. "You know I do." And he finds his heart skipping a beat, realising that yes, he wants it. He can see it clear as day - a future.

Blue eyes search brown earnestly. A clear sheen films it, making it bluer than it usually is.

Pulling the younger man close, wrapping his arms around him, he swallows back the waterfall of words that sit on the tip of his tongue. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring. I didn't plan this at all."

Eggsy laughs wetly, muffled against his sweater. "That's fine. I don't care."

Harry turns his head and sees it lying inconspicuously amidst the pile of toys on the coffee table. He releases Eggsy for a moment, pulling at it. Taking Eggsy's hand in his, he smiles, tying the red doll's ribbon around his ring finger. "What do you say? Shall we get ridiculously married and live a perfectly mundane life together?"

"While being shot at?"

"While being shot at."

Eggsy smiles from ear to ear. "Yes." He breathes. "I'd love to be ridiculously married to your posh arse and be boring as fuck with you."

Harry grins, finishing and tugging at the bow. "You know you love my posh arse."

 

Countdown to Arrival: 2 Months, 8 Days, 10 Hours, 54 Minutes.

The cold feel of something wet wakes him. His first instinct is to think that JB has somehow pissed the bed again, but the metallic tinge in the air pulls him back to the land of the concious.

Turning on the bedside lamp, he recoils at the sight of a spreading dark patch on Eggsy's empty side of the bed.

"Eggsy!" He calls. Bolting up, he swings his legs over the side of the bed, running towards their bathroom. "Eggsy!"

"I can't make it stop. I-I'm so sorry..." Eggsy says, face pale and drawn. Blood is streaking the tiles, and Eggsy's hands are soaked in them. "I couldn't make it stop."

Harry hurries back into the room, grabbing his glasses and jamming them on. "HQ! HQ! Merlin! Someone! I need help. Eggsy's bleeding and I don't know what to do."

Roxy's voice streams through his earpiece. "I'm here, Arthur. Stay there. Help is on the way."

Eggsy falls into his arms, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. "It will be all right. Don't worry poppet. I'm here." He coos, holding on tight.

 

Countdown to Arrival: 8 Months, 3 days, 14 Hours, 2 minutes

Eggsy shifts in his seat. Harry offers to pour him a drink and watches as the man jumps slightly, eyes widening. 

"No, thank you." He declines, shifting again.

"Would you stop that fidgeting and tell me what's happening with you?"

Eggsy startles like a deer caught in the headlights. "Why would you say that?"

"Something is clearly bothering you, so why don't you just come right out and say it." Harry says, sitting down in the chair opposite him.

Eggsy furrows his brow, looking out the window. Contemplating. 'So it's something big then...' Harry's mind supplies.

"It's just..." Eggsy tries, starting and stopping before giving up and reaching into his pocket to hold out a piece of folded paper.

Harry takes it, unfolding it to read. When he has, he reads it again.

"I won't insult you by asking if it is mine, because I know it's ours." Harry says, setting the paper down. "What I will ask is what you plan to do with it."

Eggsy blinks, sitting straighter in his seat. "What d'ya mean by that?"

Harry takes a deep drink from his glass. "You're young Eggsy. You're a brilliant agent and one of the best in this agency. If you... If you choose to carry this child to term, things will change. You-"

"I won't be any less of a Kingsman than how I am now." Eggsy cuts in. "I won't be weaker, or a hindrance to the mission. If that's what you're thinking."

Harry shakes his head, going down on his knee in front of Eggsy. "I didn't mean it that way." He pauses, composing himself. "What I mean to say is that whether you choose to carry this baby to term or not, I will support you on it. It's your body and I will respect it."

Eggsy allows a small peek of a smile to curl his lips. "I sense a 'but' somewhere there."

Harry takes Eggsy's hands in his. "I just want you to know that our child will be used against us. Our work will not be only about us. It will become them too. Our foes will try to use our child against us, but." He grins. "But I know that between the two of us, our child will be formidable. They won't stand a chance."

Eggsy laughs, and Harry watches the stress bleed out of him. "Say it again. Our child."

"Our child?"

"Yes. Keep saying it." He smiles, bringing their foreheads together.

 

Countdown to Arrival: 2 Months, 3 Days, 15 minutes

They confine him to bed rest.

Harry has to stop himself from laughing at the sight of Eggsy's indignant, horrified face. "You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid sir, we are." The doctor says solemnly, but Harry sees the gleam of glee in his eyes.

Eggsy folds his arms, looking for all the world to be a petulant child being told he cannot have another cookie.

"Don't fret, m'dear." Harry comforts, running his fingers through Eggsy's hair. "It's only for two months."

"That'll be two months of my life. In bed." Eggsy glares at his abdomen. "I would like to blame you but we both know this is my fault so it's me I'm angry with." He wrinkles his nose. "Two months, Harry... Two months. I'd be crazy by the end of it."

Harry chuckles, kissing Eggsy on the cheek. "I'll make sure to buy the latest gaming consoles for the room."

 

Countdown to Arrival: 0 

Baby - 12 Hours, 3 minutes

"She's so tiny." Eggsy whispers, touching a finger to the baby's cheek.

Harry smiles down at him. His cheeks are hurting from all the smiling, but he cannot bring himself to stop. He's just too pleased.

"I've never said it before, have I?" Harry says quietly, looking over at Eggsy. The younger man is pale, tired. His cheeks look a little sunken, dark circles under his eyes like smudges of mascara. His hair reflects the showerless two days prior, but to Harry he is the vision of beauty. "Thank you. For letting me be a father. I'd given up all thoughts of it a very long time ago. This is something I never thought I'd have."

Eggsy leans against him, reaching down to stroke at the baby nose. "We're going to be those dads aren't we? The kind who holds a shotgun to her first boyfriend's face?"

"Don't be silly. By the time she starts thinking of boys, or girls if she is that way inclined, she'll have the abilities to break every bone in their body should they hurt her in any way. She'll be able to handle herself. If not us, Merlin and Roxy will see to it that she does."

Eggsy thinks on it for a moment before sighing. "That's true."

A soft silence settles around them and the baby. "We're going to have to think of names for her."

Eggsy chuckles a little when Harry's face pales considerably.

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this. It was bouncing in my head for days and would not leave :(
> 
>  
> 
> [Come scream prompts and headcanons at me? ](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
